Sisterly Chat
by RosieG.9012
Summary: Bethany has some questions for Hawke about Anders.


Ilora and Bethany sat at the edge of the bed they shared in Gamlen's house. In the near dark, lit only by a single candle, Ilora brushed her sister's hair. She'd been doing this for her ever since they were small, and even now that they were both grown the ritual remained. It was a good chance for them to talk and rehash the events of the day. They took care to speak in whispers so as not to wake Mother and Gamlen in the next room.

"Do you really think it can be done, though?" Bethany was saying. Tonight's topic of conversation was their potential foray into the Deep Roads.

Ilora gently brushed a particularly bad tangle out of Bethany's hair. Her sister winced all the same.

"Of course it can be done," Ilora said. "We escaped Lothering, we survived our year with Athenril. I'm certain we can raise enough coin for this expedition."

Bethany pulled her knees up to her chest. "You're so optimistic," she said.

"Well, we have reason to be," said Ilora. She put down the brush and began braiding her sister's hair. "We've already raised nearly half the money we need, and we have the map from that Anders fellow now. That gives us an advantage."

"I suppose so," said Bethany.

She paused, then looked back over her shoulder at Ilora. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you think of Anders, by the by?" she said.

"Bethany, don't move your head," Ilora said with a sigh.

Bethany turned back around.

"You didn't answer my question," she said.

Ilora was glad her sister was looking in the other direction, because she was pretty sure she'd gone a bit red.

"I don't know," Ilora said, casually as she could. "He seems… nice."

" _Just_ nice?"

"Why this line of questioning?" Ilora said. She continued to braid her sister's hair.

"No reason," Bethany said. "It's just I saw you two talking earlier and…"

" _Bethany_ ," Ilora groaned. She pulled the final strand of her sister's hair into place, then searched for a tie with her other hand. "Why do you insist on spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying," Bethany said calmly. "I just looked over and I saw you. It's not as though I listened in or anything."

"Good," Ilora said as she tied the braid into place.

With Ilora finished, Bethany turned around with raised eyebrows.

"So, what were you and Anders talking about?" she said. "You looked like you were having a very _intense_ conversation."

Ilora slid under the covers, turned to face the wall, and sighed.

"For goodness sake, Bethany."

Even turned away, she could feel her sister's eyes on her. So, after a moment, Ilora flipped over onto her back with another sigh.

"All right," she said. She covered her eyes with her elbow in embarrassment. "There might have been a _bit_ of flirting."

"I knew it," Bethany said smugly. She nudged her sister with her foot. "Good for you, sis."

Ilora just groaned and pressed her elbow harder against her face.

She heard the mattress shift and then felt Bethany slide under the covers beside her.

"What's the matter?" Bethany said. "Did it not go well?"

"It's not that," said Ilora. "It's just… ugh."

She turned back toward the wall.

"Come on, talk to me," Bethany said. She sounded concerned. "Does he not like you? Do you not like him?"

"It's not that. It's just… confusing."

Ilora thought back to her conversation with Anders earlier. Signals had been so mixed it made her head spin to even think about it.

"But, I do like him," she said finally. "And I think he might like me, too."

"That's good then," Bethany said.

Ilora frowned, eyes on the wall beside the bed.

"I'm not sure it is," she said.

"Why not?" said Bethany. "You've always been so responsible. You _deserve_ a bit of fun."

"I don't get the sense that Anders is the type of person you have 'a bit of fun' with," Ilora said. "Given his, er, circumstances."

She remembered his fear, his insistence that getting involved with him was a bad idea. And, well, if that was what he thought, didn't he know best? Perhaps she ought to put him out of her mind, just as he wanted her to. She swallowed, ignoring the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Perhaps," Bethany said. "But, really, Ilora. I'm serious. You're always helping everyone else, but you ought to go after something _you_ want for a change."

"I can't," Ilora said, curling in on herself. "Maybe someday, but for now there are more important things to worry about than who's flirting with who. Like how we're going to put food on the table this year."

Bethany sighed. She shifted and gave Ilora a swift, warm hug from behind before pulling away.

"Well," Bethany said, as she settled back onto her side of the bed. "I like Anders. If you want to flirt with him, you have my endorsement."

Ilora smiled. "Thanks, Bethany."

"Just make sure you choose somewhere other than here for your romantic rendezvous. I sleep in this bed too, you know."

Ilora aimed a lighthearted kick at her sister's shins. Bethany blocked it, and the two dissolved into laughter.

"Would you two _shut up_!" Gamlen shouted from the other room. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The two sisters stifled their laughter. Bethany blew out the candle, and within moments she was breathing softly. Ilora, for her part, lay awake thinking, her sleep interrupted by memories of blue-tinged skin and sad brown eyes.


End file.
